


Медовый месяц в канадских лесах

by Shweller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweller/pseuds/Shweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название: Медовый месяц в канадских лесах<br/>Автор: Анна Швеллер<br/>Фандом: Teen Wolf<br/>Пейринг: Дерек/Джексон<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Тип: слэш<br/>Жанр: романс<br/>Объём: ок. 6200 слов<br/>Дисклеймер: герои мне не принадлежат, из их использования не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды<br/>Написано для проекта Канадская хижина: герои оказываются в канадской хижине, занесенной снегом. Написано после первого сезона<br/>Размещение с разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote>





	Медовый месяц в канадских лесах

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Медовый месяц в канадских лесах  
> Автор: Анна Швеллер  
> Фандом: Teen Wolf  
> Пейринг: Дерек/Джексон  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Тип: слэш  
> Жанр: романс  
> Объём: ок. 6200 слов  
> Дисклеймер: герои мне не принадлежат, из их использования не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды  
> Написано для проекта Канадская хижина: герои оказываются в канадской хижине, занесенной снегом. Написано после первого сезона  
> Размещение с разрешения автора

– О нет, ну и захолустье! – бросил Джексон, придирчиво оглядывая их новое пристанище.  
– А, по-моему, отличное место, – спокойно заметил Дерек.  
Небольшой охотничий домик был сложен из струганных некрашеных бревен. Внутри одна жилая комната, пристроенные к ней кладовая с погребом и крошечная ванная. У стены стоял огромным камин, сложенный из крупных красных кирпичей, с кованой решеткой и мраморной полкой, над которым висело чучело головы лося. Слева находилась маленькая деревянная кухня – пара шкафчиков и стол, а справа у окна – широкая кровать, застеленная вязаным шерстяным одеялом.  
– Дерек, мы в какой-то хижине, в Канаде! – возмущенно произнес Джексон. – А значит в полной заднице!  
– Джексон, что я тебе говорил по этому поводу? – строго заметил Дерек.  
– Не ныть по пустякам.  
– Вообще не ныть. Мы живы, в безопасности, и у нас есть крыша над головой. Все могло быть намного хуже.  
Джексон смиренно улыбнулся и развел руки в стороны «ладно-ладно, я все понял», но все равно остался недоволен. Он и слова дурного не сказал о полуразрушенном доме Хейлов или дрянных мотелях, в которых они останавливались по пути, но при виде этого охотничьего зимовья начал морщить нос. Дерек никогда не был особенно прихотливым, и по его меркам дом был просто отличным. Он давно слышал об этом убежище от кого-то из старых друзей Лоры, и хотя сам здесь никогда не бывал, нашел его без труда. Бегло осмотрев жилище, Дерек решил, кто бы ни был его хозяином, он держал дом в хорошем состоянии. Кладовая была забита консервами, а в сарае стоял старый, но надежный генератор, и если удастся найти бензин, они смогут завести его и согреть воды. А потом растопить камин. Дерек представил, как будет полыхать огонь в очаге, а комната наполнится уютным теплом. И как хорошо будет заниматься любовью, обнявшись под этим пушистым одеялом. И они смогут охотиться. Наверняка, в этих глухих лесах полно дичи. Да он готов хоть всю зиму провести в этом домике.  
– Ну ладно, – фыркнул Джексон. – Тогда целыми днями будем трахаться. Все равно тут больше нечем заняться.  
Дерек рассмеялся. Иногда он забывал, что Джексон еще совсем мальчишка, к тому же избалованный и со скверным характером.  
Он задумал это путешествие на двоих, чтобы побыть наедине и укрепить связь между ними (Стайлз шутливо называл это медовым месяцем, а Джексон угрожающе на него рычал). Их отношения были непростыми, но они оба старались, и Дерек хотел, чтобы они были не просто любовниками, а настоящей стаей, партнерами, и может быть, спутниками на всю жизнь. Он чувствовал, что ему этого хочется этого по-настоящему. Джексон еще слишком юн, чтобы принять такое серьезное решение, но Дерек собирался его к этому подтолкнуть.  
Где-то в Гленс-Фолс на их след напали охотники, которые гнали их почти до самой границы. Им почти удалось избавиться от погони в Нью-Хэмпшире, но охотники их снова выследили, пришлось улепетывать из мотеля, побросав почти все вещи. А когда они оказались в Канаде, Дерек вспомнил про это место. Оно было довольно уединенным и труднодоступным для человека, и Дерек надеялся, что им удалось и оторваться, и здесь они будут в безопасности. А потом пройдет время, и охотники оставят их в покое, чтобы искать новую добычу, и они смогут вернуться.  
После двух недель бесконечной погони, опасности и охотников, следовавших по пятам, готовых настигнуть их в любую минуту, они наконец-то почувствовали свободу и безопасность. И это наполнило обоих искрящимся счастьем. Как бы Джексон ни жаловался на дом, здесь они оказались наедине, изолированные от всего мира, и это позволило им сильнее раскрыться друг другу, как того и желал Дерек.  
Сначала Дерек решил завести генератор. Канистра с бензином отыскалась в углу сарая под полкой с инструментами. Генератор завелся со второго раза, поначалу старчески покряхтел и покашлял, но потом бодро затарахтел.  
Дерек велел Джексону нарубить дров, но увидев, как парень держит топор, забрал его, испугавшись, что тот оттяпает себе ногу, и занялся дровами сам, а Джексону сказал найти в кладовой что-нибудь, что можно приготовить на ужин. Дерек нарубил дров вдоволь на несколько дней. Он сам уже сто лет не держал в руках топор, но ему нравилась физическая работа, наконец тело напрягалось не от бега, прыжков и лазанья по стенам, и он чувствовал приятное удовлетворение.  
Когда он вернулся в дом с охапкой поленьев, Джексон варил на плитке в кастрюле какую-то смесь из консервированных бобов и тушеного мяса. Готовить он тоже не умел, но Дерек был неприхотлив в еде, к тому же оба так проголодались, что съели все до последнего кусочка.  
Позже Дерек разве огонь, и они уселись на полу перед камином.  
– Сейчас бы неплохо выпить вина, – заметил Джексон.  
Обычно Дерек был против алкоголя, который притуплял чувства и реакции, и делал исключение лишь для пары бутылок пива, но сейчас согласно кивнул. Вино пьют, когда хотят что-то отпраздновать, а ему определенно хотелось бы отпраздновать сегодняшний вечер.  
Джексон подумал, что сидеть в обнимку перед камином с бокалами красного вина – это похоже на кадр из какого-нибудь сопливого сериала, которые так любит его мать, но ему ужасно этого хотелось. Он заслужил свою порцию сопливой романтики.  
Дерек сидел неподвижно, согнув ногу, и заворожено смотрел на огонь. Отблески пламени плясали в его глазах, и от его тела исходило такое ощущение уверенности, надежности и силы, что какое-то теплое, мощное чувство затопило грудь Джексона. Он не знал, что это, любовь или сильная привязанность и влечение, но ему захотелось немедленно им поделиться. Джексон снял с себя свитер, подобрался на коленях поближе к Дереку и, навалившись на его плечо, начал лизать его висок и щеку. Дерек отреагировал мгновенно, обхватил ладонью лицо Джексона, притянул к себе и прижался ко рту влажным глубоким поцелуем. Он заводился моментально, как новенький двигатель от искры зажигания. Его возбуждало в Джексоне все: его тело, игривый блеск в глазах, веснушки на носу и ямочки на щеках, когда он улыбался; его упрямство и преданность, самоуверенность и беспомощность, но главное – то, что этот юный оборотень был его творением. Он еще слабый, глупый и неумелый, но Дерек собирался научить его всему, отточить навыки и довести до совершенства. А пока он желал просто разделить с ним близость.  
Они не просто занимались сексом, каждый раз они как будто открывали друг другу свой разум и свою душу. Это пугало и будоражило одновременно. Для обоих это было незнакомо, и Дерек не знал, какой глубины может достигнуть их близость, но чувствовал, что хочет испытать все. Ему просто нужно запастись терпением и дождаться, когда и Джексон поймет, чего ждет от их связи. Они разделись так быстро, словно от этого зависели их жизни, и Джексон оказался на коленях Дерека, обвил его ногами и оттолкнулся назад, на вытянутых руках.  
Джексон откидывался назад, упираясь ладонями в пол, и цеплялся когтями за плетеный ковер, постеленный у камина. Его ноги крепко обхватывали Дерека за пояс, и он изгибался назад, напрягая живот, и запрокидывал голову, открывая горло, его грудь порывисто вздымалась от вздохов, и это было так чувственно и красиво. Дерек держал его за бедра, впиваясь пальцами, вонзая когти под кожу, и входил в него глубокими плавным толчками. Он старался сдерживать звериную жажду, стараясь быть ласковым и неторопливым, но зверь все равно прорывался, вызывая в нем острую потребность овладеть Джексоном – неистово, грубо, быстро. Джексон был не против, он приглашающее раздвигал бедра, обнимал его крепкими ногами, и с тем же нетерпением отзывался на ласки.  
Они занимались сексом напротив открытого огня, их обдавало жаром, подогревавшим и без того горячую кровь, и тела покрылись испариной и потеками пота.  
От каждого толчка отблески пламени плясали на лице и груди Джексона. Чувствуя, что конец уже близко, он метнулся к Дереку, крепко обнял, зажав свой член между их животами, и яростно дергался вверх и вниз, сжимая пальцами плечи Дерека.  
Успокоившись, они перебрались на кровать, под теплое уютное одеяло, и только тогда Джексон в полной мере ощутил, как же хорошо оказаться вдали от всех в этой глухой хижине, обнесенной снегами, слушать, как дрова трещат в камине, а снаружи шумит ветер и качает тяжелые ветки сосен, как сладко прижиматься к разгоряченному телу своего любовника в предвкушении новой ласки и никуда не спешить.  
Джексон натянул мягкое одеяло до самой шеи и плотнее прижался к Дереку.

– Знаешь, кажется, Стилински был прав, – усмехнулся он, – это действительно похоже на медовый месяц.  
Дерек мягко улыбнулся и обнял его за плечи.  
– Эй, только не говори, что это правда! Мы ведь не заключили какой-то брак по обычаям оборотней, о котором я не знаю? – вдруг насторожился Джексон.  
– Поверь, ты бы об этом знал, – сказал Дерек, погладив его по плечу.  
Джексон приподнял голову и посмотрел на него с интересом.  
– Но значит, такой обычай есть? Это правда, что оборотни, как волки, ищут себе пару на всю жизнь?  
Дерек кивнул. Джексон нетерпеливо навалился на его плечо и попросил:  
– Расскажи мне.  
Дерек закинул руку за голову и задумчиво посмотрел в потолок.  
– Оборотни все-таки не совсем звери, которыми двигают инстинкты. Мы создаем пары не только для размножения. Это скорее партнерство. Мы так же, как люди, ищем человека, с которым хотим провести всю оставшуюся жизнь, – его голос звучал непривычно мечтательно. – Главное, быть уверенным в своих чувствах и открыть друг другу сердце. А обряд – это просто красивая традиция. Но эти узы очень сильны. Пара становится практически единым целым, они могут чувствовать эмоции и боль друг друга. Поэтому очень тяжело перенести, когда кто-то из спутников умирает. Но, говорят, оно стоит того.  
Джексон слушал с интересом, крепко стискивая пальцами плечо Дерека, и тот отчетливо представлял возбужденный блеск в его глазах. Кажется, слова Дерека произвели на него впечатление.  
– Но как можно узнать, что ты хочешь провести с человеком всю жизнь? – удивился Джексон.  
Дерек улыбнулся. Его любовник еще слишком молод, к тому же он не рожден оборотнем, возможно, все это кажется ему романтическими глупостями. Он снова погладил Джексона по руке и притянул поближе в свои объятия.  
– Такое просто чувствуют.  
– И ты… чувствуешь это ко мне? – с интересом спросил Джексон, заглядывая в лицо Дереку.  
– Ты же знаешь, что да, – просто ответил тот.  
Изнутри Джексона обдало приятным, успокаивающим теплом.  
– А когда ты понял, что хочешь быть со мной? Когда ты выбрал меня? – с любопытством спросил Джексон. – В тот день, когда меня поцарапал?  
Дерек задумчиво усмехнулся.  
– Может быть… я тогда был не в себе, но может быть, сработали мои инстинкты.  
Джексон удовлетворенно улыбнулся и провел пальцами по лбу Дерека, погладил между бровей, словно пытаясь разгладить его вечную хмурую морщинку. Дерек всегда казался мрачным, опасным и настороженным, но к своей радости Джексон замечал, что последнее время тот все чаще улыбается в.  
– И ты расскажешь мне об этом обряде? – попросил он.  
– Если ты почувствуешь, что действительно этого хочешь, – сказал Дерек серьезно. – Это очень важно для нас. Я не хочу, чтобы ты увлекся этой идеей только потому, что хочешь попробовать что-то новенькое, – предупредил он. – Ты правда должен понять, что готов.  
– Наверное, мне нужно больше времени, чтобы понять, ну, что я чувствую, – признался Джексон немного нерешительно.  
– Я знаю, – Дерек посмотрел на него с нежностью.  
Он был не слишком хорош в признаниях, но ему хотелось, чтобы Джексон чувствовал, как он рад, что они нашли друг друга, что впервые за долгое время Дерек не был одинок и получил шанс обрести в своей жизни что-то очень важное и значительное. Он не хотел его упустить. Еще несколько месяцев назад Дерек бы посмеялся над мыслью, что Джексон станет так важен для него, но с тех пор многое переменилось. И ему не хотелось, чтобы было иначе.  
Дерек чувствовал, что Джексону очень хочется спросить что-то еще, но он не решается.  
– Ну что там еще? Выкладывай!  
– Раз уж у нас вечер откровений… давно хотел тебя спросить, – проговорил Джексон, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал игриво и беззаботно, но чувствовалось, что он волнуется. – То, что ты альфа, значит, что ты никогда не можешь быть снизу?  
Дерек удивленно посмотрел на него. Такого вопроса он точно не ожидал.  
– Могу, если захочу, – с усмешкой ответил он. Его удивляло, что Джексон задумывается о таких пустяках. – То, что альфа доминирует в стае, не имеет отношения к его роли постели.  
Джексон посмотрел на него возбуждено горящими глазами и облизнулся.  
– Ты хочешь меня трахнуть? – уточнил Дерек.  
– Ну еще бы! – в восторгом отозвался Джексон.  
– Мог бы просто попросить, – усмехнулся Дерек.  
– Значит, я могу? Правда?!  
– Правда.  
Дерек рассмешил его недоверчивый восторг. Он никогда не придавал значения таким вещам, возможно, потому что никогда прежде секс не был для него чем-то значимым, и потом у них Джексоном все происходило как-то само собой, это казалось естественным и не вызывало вопросов. Но Дерек чувствовал, как это важно для Джексона, и хотел показать, что доверяет ему полностью. Он решительно обхватил своего любовника, который все еще сомневался, привлек к себе, позволяя ему устроиться сверху, и обхватил коленями бока.  
Джексон начал радостно целовать его лицо, шею и грудь. Он был похож на веселого щенка, и такой энтузиазм скорее забавлял, чем возбуждал Дерека, но когда Джексон развел его ноги и начал толкать в него палец, смех замер в горле, и Дерек напрягся.  
– Поосторожнее с когтями, – глухо попросил он.  
Все-таки этот шаг не был для него таким уж незначительным, как он думал.  
Джексон рассеяно кивнул, поглощенный своим новым занятием.  
– Господи, какой ты тугой, – пробормотал он.  
– Ну, меня еще никто не трахал... – заметил Дерек.  
– О боже, неужели большой страшный альфа первым подпустил меня к своему девственному заду! – поддразнил Джексон.  
– Заткнись, пока я не передумал, – прорычал Дерек.  
Джексон заткнулся, и почти детский энтузиазм сменился взволнованной решимостью, когда он начал толкаться в тело Дерека, приподнимаясь на вытянутых руках и всматриваясь в его лицо, рот был напряженно сжат, а над верхней губой скопились крошечные капли пота. Дерек успокаивающе гладил его по шее и плечу. Он знал, что не чувствует такого удовольствия, какое обычно испытывает Джексон, извиваясь под ним, возбужденно постанывая и страстно прижимаясь, но думал, что этот акт может стать еще одним шагом на пути к их сближению.  
Второй раз был не такими ярким, для обоих этот опыт получился слишком волнительным и непривычным, но Дерек не жалел, и после, когда задремавший Джексон уткнулся носом в его шею, понял, что нет того, на что бы он не пошел ради этого мальчика.

Джексон никогда не видел столько снега. Весь мир, насколько хватало взгляда, было укрыт одеялом из густой плотной ваты, которая, казалось, слепила глаза и приглушала все звуки и запахи. Став оборотнем, Джексон мог легко выносить холод, но он всегда был калифорнийским мальчиком, и от вида снега ему становилось неуютно.  
– Надо было взять снегоступы, – заметил Дерек.  
Их одежда совсем не годилась для канадской зимы: легкие куртки, джинсы и ботинки, больше подходящие для прогулок по городу, чем по глубокому снегу.  
– Будет легче, когда мы перекинемся, – добавил Дерек, но не спешил этого делать. Он встал рядом с Джексоном, касаясь его плеча, и произнес: – Красиво, правда?  
Джексон попытался отбросить свою неприязнь к снегу и посмотреть вокруг другими глазами. Что-то в этом есть: искрящийся на солнце снег, нетронутый и совершенный в своей чистоте; мягкие изгибы пухлых сугробов; тяжелые шапки снега на ветках деревьев; прозрачное высокое небо, наполненное мириадами крошечных крупинок снега, кусавших за щеки; и тишина. Нет, его острый слух различал множество звуков: пение птиц, стук дятла, треск обвалившейся ветки, шорох какого-то мелкого животного, копошившегося под снегом. Но по сравнению с какофонией звуков, наполнявших города, это место казалось кристально безмолвным. Джексон набрал в грудь побольше морозного воздуха и выдохнул облачком пара.  
– Пробежимся? – предложил Дерек, толкнув его плечом.  
Бежать в зверином облике было легко, ноги глубоко увязали в снегу и, отталкиваясь, словно на пружинах, подбрасывали их вверх в высоком прыжке. Они пробежали уже несколько миль, все больше удаляясь от хижины. Азарт играл в крови, легкие распирало от морозного воздуха, радости и свободы, хотелось наслаждаться этим чувством и делать что-то безрассудное.  
Оба одновременно замерли, почувствовав запах зверя, и медленно подобрались поближе, чтобы посмотреть на него. Молодой лось-одногодка стоял в зарослях на дне широкого лога и обдирал кору со ствола дерева. Дерек и Джексон восхищенно любовались этим мощным и благородным животным, которого никогда раньше не видели живьем. Убить такого – большая честь, и рот Джексона наполнился слюной, а пальцы начало покалывать от предвкушения. Хорошая охота – это именно то, чего им не хватало сегодня в такой чудесный день.  
Дерек посмотрел на Джексона, кивнул на лося, знаками показывая, как они будут атаковать. Им уже не нужно было даже говорить вслух и заранее обсуждать свои планы, у них с самого начала неплохо получалось охотиться вместе, и за год они научились действовать синхронно, понимая друг друга с одного взгляда. Джексон не просто знал, чего ждет от него Дерек, как они должны действовать во время охоты – он чувствовал его эмоции, как собственные: тот же бурлящий восторг, от которого покалывало кожу и стучало в висках, и жажду почувствовать во рту живую кровь, обжигающую нёбо… Окружающий мир превратился в картинку, ограниченную рамкой, в которой остались лишь они вдвоем и их жертва – ее запах, дыхание и еще ровное сердцебиение. Добыча пока стоит на ногах и лакомится древесной корой, трясет головой, увенчанной массивными рогами, фыркает и водит ушами, еще не подозревая, что через несколько мгновений будет смотреть в небо остекленевшими мертвыми глазами, а сердце перестанет биться. Эти ощущения были такими сильными, в одно мгновение стали для оборотней реальностью, и они уже чувствовали пальцами тепло шерсти зверя и его кровь на языке. Они готовы были вот-вот броситься вперед, когда в картину их мира внезапно ворвалось нечто новое. Лось встревожено задрал голову и дернул ушами. Дерек был еще слишком поглощен ощущениями, но все же заметил что тело лося напряглось, и тот сейчас сорвется с места. Он обернулся посмотреть на приближающийся шум, и наконец понял, что новые звуки и запахи принадлежат огромному темному пятну, что стремительно несется прямо на них. Дерек едва успел полностью обратиться, как эта лохматая рычащая масса сбила его с ног, а бок полоснуло обжигающей болью. Он зарычал и попытался укусить нападающего, но зубы утонули в густой шерсти.  
Джексон смотрел с изумлением, как все переменилось за одно мгновение: только что они готовились напасть на лося, а теперь сами стали жертвами. Их добыча тут же сбежала, а на Дерека набросился громадный медведь, повалил его на снег и подмял под себя. Джексон никогда не видел никого настолько быстрого и огромного. На какое-то мгновение его парализовал страх, ему хотелось заскулить и сжаться в комок, чтобы его не тронули, пощадили. Он смотрел, как его альфа, отчаянно рыча, пытается ухватить медведя за горло, уклоняется от его когтей и клыков, который раз за разом его достают, оставляя на теле новые раны. Яркие брызги крови падали на снег и расплывались пятнами, похожими на причудливые цветы. Джексон дрожал, чувствуя не только боль и злость Дерека, но и его беспомощность. Наконец он стряхнул с себя оцепенение, которое длилось всего мгновение, но ему казалось, что прошло не меньше пяти минут. Он зарычал, пытаясь отвлечь медведя, тот поднял свою громадную голову, и Джексон лишь успел подумать «что-то с ним не так, это не простой медведь», и тут же бросился на него, стараясь вцепиться в морду. Медведь отмахнулся от него, ударив лапой, но не слишком сильно, Джексон отлетел на несколько футов, снова вскочил на ноги и в этот раз кинулся зверю на спину и вцепился когтями и зубами ему в затылок. Рот забила густая вонючая шерсть, а в нос ударил едкий запах зверя и какой-то другой, одновременно знакомый и непонятный. Зверь зарычал и замотал головой, пытаясь сбросить Джексона, его тело ходило ходуном. Медведь поднялся на задние лапы, тряхнул верхней частью туловища, и Джексон все-таки слетел с него. Он упал на разворошенный снег, покрытый их беспорядочными следами и пятнами крови. Он увидел, что воспользовавшись заминкой, Дерек снова попытался атаковать, но медведь поймал его в прыжке, насадив на длинные кривые когти, и снова отбросил на снег. Дерек бессильно свалился на спину.  
Медведь выпрямился во весь рот, казалось, что в нем не меньше десяти футов. Он подошел к ним на задних лапах, и вдруг с ним произошло нечто странное: массивная фигура начала съеживаться, передние лапы укоротились, шерсть будто втянулась под кожу, и перед ними уже стоял не медведь, а голый коренастый мужик, его мощные плечи, руки, ноги и грудь покрывали густые рыжеватые волосы, половину лица скрывала кустистая борода, и даже сбитые колтунами волосы на голове были похожи на шапку. Маленькие злобные глаза буравили их из-под густых, нависающих бровей. И в человеческом облике он был похож на медведя. Это поразило их не меньше, чем внезапная атака. Теперь Джексон понял, что же показалось ему странным, но в нападение произошло так быстро, что он сразу не успел сообразить – это тоже оборотень.  
– Проваливайте из моего леса, – проворчал медведь глухим голосом с сильным французским прононсом, – и не смейте охотиться на моих зверей.  
Джексон наблюдал за ним, пока тот не скрылся за деревьями, а потом подполз к Дереку, лежащему в расплывавшемся под ним пятне крови.

Джексон стоял на полу между раздвинутых ног Дерека и тщательно вылизывал рану на его боку широкими влажными мазками языка. Дерек стискивал зубы и морщился от боли, но не проронил ни звука. Не прекращая своего занятия, Джексон взглянул на него снизу вверх, замечая гримасу на его лице. Когда Дерек первый раз вылизывал его плечо после того, как Джексон поранился на охоте, тому казалось, что это дико сексуально, и не успели царапины как следует затянуться, как они занялись любовью. Теперь в том, что он делал, не было никакого эротического подтекста, только забота и беспокойство. Глубокие продольные полосы от когтей тянулись от подмышки до таза, несколько царапин покрывали плечи и спину, но рана на боку была самой ужасной, и Джексон занялся ей особенно тщательно. Последний раз коснувшись языком, он оторвался и с удовлетворением заметил, что рваные края плоти начали стягиваться.  
– Выглядит уже лучше, – заметил он. – Завтра будешь как новенький.  
Под показной бодростью он пытался скрыть страх. Джексон здорово перепугался, и знал, что Дерек тоже, пусть старается ни за что этого не показывать.  
– Этого не должно было случиться, – мрачно сказал Дерек.  
Джексон присел рядом с ним на кровать.  
– Ты не виноват! Он взялся просто ниоткуда, и был чертовски быстрым!  
Он пытался подбодрить Дерека, зная, что тот уязвлен схваткой, в которой показал себя не лучшим образом, к тому же корил себя за то, что вообще ее допустил. Больше раненой гордости его волновало то, что в этой ситуации он не смог проявиться себя настоящим альфой.  
– Я слишком увлекся охотой, и не почувствовал его приближения. Из-за своей невнимательности я подверг нас опасности, – с горечью сказал Дерек.  
– Даже если бы мы заметили его, он бы все равно нас догнал и напал. Этот тип хотел подраться.  
С этим Дерек не стал спорить.  
– Надо же, оборотень-медведь, – удивленно проговорил Джексон. – Ты когда-нибудь слышал о чем-то подобном?  
– Слышал только о людях-кошках, но никогда не сталкивался с ними. Наверное, есть и другие. В отличие от волков они не живут стаями, хорошо прячутся, и про них не снимают столько фильмов, – добавил он с улыбкой.  
Джексон почувствовал облегчение. Он положил руку на бок Дерека и погладил заживающую рану.  
– Ну, теперь, когда мы знаем о нем, мы будем осторожны и постараемся больше не сталкиваться.  
– Нет, я не собираюсь прятаться от него! – Дерек вскочил на ноги. – Я должен его найти.  
– Что, ты о чем? – удивился Джексон. – Зачем нужно его искать? Он ведь тебя чуть не убил!  
– Он прогнал нас и сказал, что звери его, значит, он считает лес своим. Но эта земля всегда принадлежала волкам. Они могли прийти откуда угодно, из любого места, и найти тут убежище.  
– Может быть, мы просто вышли за границу своих территорий? – предположил Джексон.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Дерек. – Просто здесь давно не было никого из волков, и этот тип решил считать это место своим. Ты же понимаешь, я не могу этого так оставить!  
Чувство своей территории всегда было очень сильным у оборотней, Джексон это понимал, но все равно эта идея его пугала.  
– Но мы не смогли справиться с ним вдвоем, как же тебе удастся это сделать?  
– Он застал нас врасплох, – сказал Дерек, – в следующий раз я буду готов к встрече.  
Казалось, что он пытается убедить не столько Джексона, сколько самого себя.  
– Это же просто самоубийство! – покачал головой Джексон.  
Джексон нахмурился и сжал кулаки.  
– Я должен это сделать, – глухо сказал он.  
– Я пойду с тобой! – решительно произнес Джексон.  
Дерек с сомнением покачал головой.  
– Джексон, нет, это...  
– Что? Опасно? – перебил его Джексон. – Еще скажи, нечестно – двое на одного. Этот канадский уебан прогнал нас с нашей земли. Мы одна стая, значит, меня это тоже касается!  
Дереку нечего было на это возразить. Да, ему не слишком нравилась эта идея, но он гордился тем, как за последний год вырос Джексон, пусть в нем порой и проглядывал тот самовлюбленный, трусливый мальчишка, который поначалу вызывал у него лишь раздражение. Джексон прав, они одна стая, и должны сделать это вместе.

Джексон остановился в дверном проеме сарая и стал наблюдать, как Дерек подтягивается, ухватившись за балку потолочного перекрытия. Бугры его мышц напрягались с каждым подъемом, лопатки непрерывно двигались, сходясь вместе и снова расходясь, от чего татуировка на спине шевелилась, как живая. Джексон любовался им, чувствуя одновременно желание и тревогу. Дерек был сосредоточенным и раздраженным, внутренне готовясь к предстоящей схватке. В мрачном настроении он отправился поохотиться неподалеку от хижину, поймал зайца и растерзал его в клочья, а потом вернулся назад и не сказал ни слова. Джексон решил, что лучше его не трогать. Даже если затея Дерека была заранее проигрышной, Джексон знал, что тот ни за что не отступится, сейчас самым главным для него было доказать свой авторитет. Возможно, Джексон не до конца понимал его – и, наверное, потому ему никогда не стать альфой, и все же безмерно уважал за это и знал, что будет с Дереком до конца. Он рассчитывал, что они проведут здесь время в тишине и спокойствии, но даже в канадской глуши им предстоит сражаться.  
Дерек подтянулся последний раз, спрыгнул на пол и подобрал футболку.  
– Уверен, что готов? – спросил его Джексон.  
Дерек посмотрел на него пустым взглядом и кивнул. Он был похож на самоубийцу, полного решимости довести дело до конца, даже если очень хочется отступиться. Сердце Джексона сжалось от нежности и тревоги. Он хотел бы сделать что-то, чтобы помочь, не быть таким бесполезным.  
Как будто услышав его мысли, Дерек подошел ближе и положил руку на плечо Джексона.  
– А ты уверен, что хочешь пойти со мной?  
Джексон был точно уверен, что не хочет, и прежний Джексон на его месте сбежал бы без раздумий, но чего ему действительно не хотелось, так это быть прежним Джексоном.  
– Думаешь, позволю тебе веселиться без меня? – усмехнулся он.  
Дерек благодарно улыбнулся, крепко взял его за плечи и поцеловал в лоб. Это был странный поцелуй, какой-то отеческий, раньше Дерек никогда его так не целовал, и от этого жеста Джексон ощутил сильный прилив любви и тревоги. В этот момент он ясно прочувствовал то, что испытывал Дерек – его беспокойство, сомнение, ярость и облегчение от того, что Джексон рядом, и не нужно проходить это в одиночку. Он был слишком скрытным и гордым, чтобы облечь это признание в слова, но Джексон все равно его понял. Это был такой короткий и острый миг сопричастности, что можно было подумать, все это ему лишь показалось, но он был уверен, что это ощущение реально.

Выследить медведя не составило труда, его запах, словно грязный след, тянулся с того места, где они столкнулись в первый раз, до полузасыпанной снегом хижины в глубине леса. Дом, сложенный из круглых бревен, был немного меньше их собственного жилища. Снег вокруг был притоптан, из трубы валил дым.  
Дерек и Джексон остановились в нескольких ярдах перед хижиной, когда ее дверь открылась, и на пороге появился уже знакомый мужчина с косматой головой и бородой. На этот раз на нем были оранжевые лыжные штаны и куртка.  
– Волки? Снова пришли, – произнес он, ничуть не удивившись их появлению. – Не хватило трепки, которую я задал вам в первый раз?  
Он был слишком уверен в свой непобедимости, и это бесило. Дерек подошел ближе, Джексон в шаге следовал за ним.  
– Первая встреча прошла не слишком удачно, – мрачно проговорил Дерек.  
– А по-моему, в самый раз. Но если тебе хочется, могу добавить, – незнакомец самоуверенно усмехнулся. – И лучше бы отослал своего щенка назад, а то я его размажу ненароком.  
Джексон почувствовал, как в Дереке поднимается волна злости. Тот выпустил когти и обнажил клыки. Его противник отреагировал мгновенно. Он скинул куртку и тут же обратился. Превращение было впечатляющим – он вытянулся почти в два раза, сравнявшись с крышей домика, на длинных лапах появились черные заостренные когти, из открытой пасти, полной зубов, сочилась слюна, а глаза горели желтым светом. Джексон всегда считал, что Дерек в своем альфа-обличие – это самое пугающее, что он видел в жизни, но теперь тот выглядел почти хрупким и беззащитным в сравнении с оборотнем-медведем.  
– Отойди назад, – велел Дерек. Он не сказал это словами, а будто прорычал, но Джексон отчетливо услышал их в своей голове.  
Он тоже обратился и не сводил глаз с медведя, готовый в любую минуту броситься на него, если понадобится, хотя сердце испуганно билось, и пот обливал кожу. Остальные оборотни это чувствовали. Медведя это веселило, а Дереку добавляло волнений. Но он не собирался отступать. С угрожающим рыком Дерек ринулся на медведя, и тот ринулся всем телом навстречу, собираясь задавить его своей массой, сокрушить череп исполинскими лапами. Но Дерек ускользнул от удара и полоснул его когтями по плечу. Шерсть была густой и плотной, но он все-таки сумел добраться до плоти. Медведь недовольно рыкнул.  
В этот раз Дерек не выглядел таким растерянным и беспомощным, как при первой встрече, но все равно он был меньше и слабее, его поддерживала воля и упрямое желание доказать свое право. Джексон все это понимал и очень переживал, хотя знал, что Дерек чувствует его эмоции, и они не добавляют ему уверенности. Он здесь, чтобы поддержать своего альфу, а не стать его уязвимым местом. С тех пор, как Джексон разгадал тайну Скотта МакКолла и решил, что тоже хочет быть таким, он убедил себя, что станет отличным оборотнем. В фантазиях он был великолепен, но в реальности все оказалось сложнее, и с тех пор, как Дерек его обратил, Джексон только и делал, что боролся с собой – со своими страхами, неуверенностью и слабостью, пытаясь доказать себе и своему альфе, что он достоин дара. Да, в схватках с охотниками он не раз показывал себя с лучшей стороны, но именно теперь настал тот момент, когда он по-настоящему должен показать, чего стоит.  
Дерек тяжело и хрипло дышал, из открытой пасти текла слюна вперемешку с кровью, кровь сочилась и из открытых ран на теле, он слабел с каждым броском и ударом, но все равно не сдавался. Его несгибаемая воля всегда гнала его вперед, не позволяя отступать, даже если он понимал, что проиграл. Раньше его целью была месть, и в тайне он жалел, что когда все свершится, в его душе поселится пустота. Но потом в жизни появился новый смысл, новая стая, новые узы, и теперь ему по-настоящему есть за что сражаться, даже здесь, на чужой земле, и он не остановится ни на минуту, пусть это и будет стоить ему жизни.  
Участок перед хижиной превратился в поле битвы – вспаханный снег, покрытый пятнами крови. Дерек снова оказался на земле, прижатый могучими лапами, зубы медведя клацнули рядом с его горлом. Сначала противник забавлялся, надеясь, что немного поваляет Дерека, и тот сбежит, поджав хвост, но волк не сдавался, чем больше терял сил, тем упрямее рвался в бой. Медведю это надоело, он решил его прикончить, но никак не получалось это сделать.  
Мальчишка-волк кинулся ему на спину, стремясь добраться зубами и когтями до шеи, но медведь сбросил его лапой. Джексон не мог полностью превращаться в зверя, как они, и был слишком уязвим, но понимал, что не может стоять в стороне и просто наблюдать. Кроме вполне понятных тоски, страха и беспокойства, с каждым тяжелым вздохом Дерека, с каждой пролитой каплей крови, ему тоже становилось больнее, и он остро чувствовал все, что испытывал Дерек. Он вспомнил, как тот говорил, что соединенная узами пара может ощущать боль друг друга и передавать свою силу. Может быть, они не и были настоящей парой в мире оборотней, но Джексон знал, что между ними есть что-то очень сильное. Он хотел быть не просто обузой, щенком, о котором всегда нужно беспокоиться и защищать, он хотел быть здесь для Дерека, стать его поддержкой, подпитывать своей энергией... Если бы он только знал, что делать. Ему казалось, что он пытается что-то найти на ощупь в темноте. Полный отчаянной решимости, Джексон задрал голову и завыл. Он делал так впервые, Дерек его этому не учил, и Джексон следовал лишь своему чутью и инстинктам.  
На мгновение медведь отвлекся, он поднял голову, глядя на Джексона, и в его глазах впервые мелькнуло беспокойство.  
Джексон замолк, а потом мрачно улыбнулся и кинулся вперед, снова нацеливаясь на шею медведя. Уклоняясь от его лап, повис на его плечах, вцепляясь пальцами за шерсть, протыкая когтями толстую шкуру. Противник снова попытался его скинуть, но Джексон упрямо держался. Он посмотрел на своего альфу, кивнул и улыбнулся. В своем зверином обличии Дерек не мог улыбаться, но Джексону показалось, что все же тот ответил на улыбку. В глазах мелькнул кровавый огонек, он поднялся на задние лапы, встряхнулся, будто сбрасывая с себя усталость. Между ним и Джексоном протянулась какая-то невидимая ниточка, они были не просто парой, а единым организмом – вдвое опаснее, вдвое сильнее, и один не позволил бы другому сдаться или упасть.  
Возможно, медведь это почувствовал, может быть, он тоже устал, его тревожила эта новая сила, волной исходящая от альфа-волка. Тот решительно надвигался на него, рыча, размахивая когтями. Медведь наконец извернулся, отшвырнул мальчишку, и тот, шлепнувшись о ближайшую сосну, сполз на землю. Джексон поднялся на колени и сплюнул кровь. Он готов был снова броситься в атаку, но Дерек теперь справлялся и сам, а Джексону нужно было просто мысленно держаться за него, подпитывая, не позволяя силам иссякнуть.  
Громогласно зарычав, Дерек бросился на медведя, махнул лапой и продрал на груди три глубокие раны, похожие на те, что противник оставил на его теле в первую встречу. Медведь заскулил, огрызнулся рыком, его снова ударили, и он упал. Коснувшись спиной снега, он обратился. Теперь перед Дереком лежал окровавленный, тяжело дышащий и усталый человек. Дерек склонился над ним, схватив за горло. Он тоже почти полностью вернулся в человеческий облик, но лицо все еще было искажено звериной гримасой, а клыки угрожающе обнажены. Он смотрел на поверженного противника и наслаждался победой.  
– Теперь убьешь меня? – спросил медведь.  
Он не мог скрыть страх, хотя не собирался просить пощады, понимая, что не дождется ее. Прежде он не раз сталкивался с волками, и мог разобраться с любым, даже если они нападали не в одиночку, но до этого он не встречал никого настолько сильного.  
– Нет, я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Просто хочу напомнить, чья эта земля. Теперь я здесь альфа! – Дерек сильнее стиснул пальцы на шее мужчины, новые струйки крови потекли по коже. – Ты можешь и дальше жить здесь и охотиться, но обходи волков стороной. Они под моей защитой. Ясно?  
Мужчина что-то прохрипел и поднял руки ладонями вверх. Дерек отпустил его горло.  
– Ты понял? – спросил он.  
– Да-да, понял... – покорно ответил тот. – А теперь оставьте меня.  
Дерек поднялся на ноги, еще раз посмотрел на него снизу вверх и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Джексон еще раз опасливо оглянулся на медведя, а потом кинулся следом. Лишь когда их скрыли деревья, Дерек позволил ему поддержать себя.  
– Не могу поверить, что все закончилось! Это было... впечатляюще! – восхищенно сказал Джексон, закидывая его руку себе на плечи. – Ты отлично справился.  
В его голосе звучала нескрываемая гордость. Дерек тепло ему улыбнулся.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я бы не справился без тебя.  
– Да, я тоже был неплох, – довольно заметил Джексон.  
Они искренне рассмеялись от радости и облегчения, Джексон не сдержался и чувством поцеловал Дерека в губы. Тот привлек его к себе, жадно отвечая на поцелуй, словно только что не валился от усталости.  
Когда они оказались на пороге хижины, Дерек подхватил Джексона и поволок на кровать. Слабость и боль исчезли, как будто он только что не дрался с опасным противником, а просто пробежался по лесу и был полон энергии. Его распирало от восторга и удовлетворения, и хотелось отпраздновать свой успех победным сексом. Джексон был только за. Сегодня он уже готовился умереть, но они остались живы, они вместе одержали победы, и ничего на свете не могло сравниться с этим чувством.

Джексон распластался на Дереке, упираясь в грудь подбородком, а тот лениво вырисовал ладонью круги у него на спине.  
– Мне кажется, что мы уже можем вернуться домой, – наконец сказал Джексон.  
Последние дни были заполнены ленивым блаженством, и они уде начали от него уставать.  
– Не хочешь еще немного задержаться? – спросил Дерек.  
– Ну уж нет, хватит! – фыркнул Джексон.  
– А я думал, тебе тут понравилось.  
– Да, понравилось, тут и в самом деле неплохо. Но меня уже тошнит от этого места.  
Дерек рассмеялся.  
– Ладно, как скажешь.  
Он был бы не прочь задержаться еще немного, но Джексон прав, опасность миновала , охотники сбились с их следа, и они могут вернуться. К тому же у обоих появилось отчетливое ощущение, что они получили то, за чем отправились в это путешествие.  
Джексон подобрался поближе к лицу Дерека и, серьезно глядя в глаза, попросил:  
– Ну, может теперь ты расскажешь мне про эту вашу волчью свадьбу, обряд или как там его?  
Рука Дерека замерла, а потом ласково погладила шею Джексона.  
– Ты хочешь это сделать?  
– Да! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Джексон.  
– И ты уверен в своих чувствах? – полушутливо, полусерьезно спросил Дерек.  
– Ты же знаешь, что да, – ответил Джексон его же словами. – Особенно после того, как нас чуть не убил ненормальный оботень-медведь. Это здорово сближает, – сказал он с улыбкой, вспоминая окровавленного обездвиженного Дерека на снегу, мгновение парализующего страха и осознание, как сильно они связаны друг с другом.  
Им не нужно было говорить об этом, они знали, что принадлежат друг другу, и то чувство, что их соединяет, такое крепкое и настоящее, что не нуждается в лишних подтверждениях и обрядах. И все-таки Дерек был рад, что Джексон ощутил потребность глубже соприкоснуться с его миром.  
–Ну, если ты действительно хочешь... – Дерек погладил его затылок.  
– О, только давай не будем устраивать из этого грандиозное событие, – усмехнулся Джексон и поцеловал его в губы. – Обменяться кольцами и клятвами при полной луне?  
– Почти... – произнес Дерек, – только вместо колец должны быть укусы.  
В глазах Джексона загорелось удивление.  
– Как я мог ожидать от оборотней чего-то еще, – медленно проговорил он и возбужденно облизнулся.  
– Мы ведь отчасти звери, укус для нас имеет особое значение, с него все начинается, с укусом мы передаем дар и создаем связь друг с другом.  
В глазах Джексона загорелся желтый огонь, а сердце нетерпеливо забилось.  
– Я хочу это сделать!  
– В ближайшее полнолуние, когда вернемся домой, – пообещал Дерек и успокаивающе провел от шеи к его плечу.  
– И на этот раз устроим настоящий медовый месяц, где-нибудь, где тепло, – заявил Джексон.  
Дерек улыбнулся.  
– А может быть тебе пора подумать о том, чтобы вернуться в колледж?  
– К черту, все это может подождать.  
– Джексон, ты же знаешь, когда я тебя обратил, я не хотел, чтобы ты забросил все, что для тебя важно.  
Дереку хотелось, чтобы у Джексона была нормальная жизнь, как и у любого парня его возраста, полная открытий и впечатлений, и он не желал становиться помехой. Но кажется, что все, что было раньше, теперь не интересовала Джексона.  
– Это все уже не важно, – твердо сказал Джексон. – А вот это и есть настоящая жизнь!


End file.
